Viktor Ornvargach
Viktor is from clan Ornvargach. The Clan has resided in Morian, since a little before the founding for they found the area cold, remote, and requiring a certain amount of vigor to survive. They lived on one of the mountains having small hunting lodges spread across, with one large Hold near the very peak. They believed that they would be left alone by the conquest of the world. Since the beginning of the reign of King Gurdahl, they have recently sent out members of the Clan to find a new home. Viktor is the child of the Main Family that resided year round in the Hold. Viktor was always one of the bigger members of the Clan, he took well to the harsh environment, learning how to hunt and use a sword to defend himself. While not the strongest in the Clan, he was being groomed as the leader, due to his natural strength and abilities. Viktor always stood tall over his family members, standing a at a proud 7'5. When the call for members of the Clan to find a new home, he knew it was his duty to be on of the first to leave. Viktor's scales shine a bright silver, showing the off his heritage and power. When he stands in his shining armor and shield he is certainly a sight to behold. With his frill standing straight on top of his head, and branching off down to his chin, reflecting the light from the heavens . His wings are covered in adamantine with a slight cloud wings displaying a slight mist behind him. It almost appears as he came straight from the Celestial Plane. Current General Viktor is currently residing in Vikville and leading Vikville, which is the new home to the Ornvargach clan. Some members reside hunting village up the mountain in Durg. History Upon leaving Morian in search of a home, he started work as a wondering knight helping those he came across. He eventually found work with a mercenary company which taught him skills to further enhance his natural powers. Working with the mercenary company enabled him to travel the world to help find a new home so his clan could leave the tyrannical King Gurdahl who demanded the clan join and lead his forces. Eventually Viktor went to the isle of the dead on a mission for the mercenary company. It was here that he met Horgold Stoneheart. They freed him from captivity after he was captured by some of the vampires. Viktor stayed with Horgold and his compatriots in repayment of them freeing him. Viktor was one of the bounded pilots of the Anima Relics, he was in the white knight and helped destroy the Nodus and then the Anima relics. VIktor was called back to arms during the time of the Infernus portals opening around Xepher. He was a witness to Horgold obtaining divinity and destroying the tower of Babel. After the tower fell, he was one of the heroes who fought Umbrak and sending him back to his prison. It was during the battle, where he came into his nickname Viktor the proud, as he stood defiant in the face of Umbrak as he survived many punishing blows that would fell a normal man. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Half Dragon Cavalier 20/Chevalier 3/Fighter 5 NG Medium Half Dragon Int: 6 ; Senses: Dark Vision, Perception +34 Defense AC: 61 HP: 617 Fort: 37 , Ref: 23 , Will: 18 Spell Resistance: 39 Damage Reduction: 11/-''' Offense '''Speed: 30, Flight 120 Perfect Melee: Gale Wind 56/51/46/41 1d8 +3d6 +30 Bite: 45 1d6 +31 Wing Attack 45/45 2d6 +21 Special Attacks: Breath Weapon 28D6 30 foot cone (DC38), Wing Burst 10D6 Range 60 Feet (DC22) Statistics Str: 33 (53) , Dex: 16 (22) , Con: 26 (38) , Int: 20 (22) , Wis: 11 (13) , Cha: 18 (20) Base Atk: 25 ; CMB: 48 (+4 Overrun) ; CMD: 69 (+4 Overrun) Feats: '''Mounted Combat, Dodge, Endurance, Toughness, Vital Strike, Power Attack, Improved Overrun, Greater Overrun, Flyby Attack, Weapon Focus (Long Sword), Draconic Heritage (Graceful Flight), Improved Draconic Heritage (Detect Evil at will), Death From Above, Multi-Attack, Leadership, Shield Focus, Draconic Breath, Draconic Spell Resistance, Greater Draconic Heritage (Reflective Scales), Improved Bravery, Inspiring Bravery '''Teamwork Feats (Bonus): '''Coordinated Maneuvers, Shield Wall, Precise Strike, Coordinated Defense, Distracting Charge, Intercept Charge, Shake It Off '''Epic Feats: '''Fast Healing +3, Damage Reduction, '''Skills: '''Diplomacy 36, Fly 43, Handle Animal 45, Intimidate 36, Knowledge (Local) 28, Knowledge (Nobility) 34, Knowledge (Religion) 8, Perception 34, Ride 34, Sense Motive 34, Survival 34 '''Languages: '''Klindathan, Draconic, Giant, Dwarven, Morn, Orcish, Gnoll '''SQ: '''Challange (8/days) +(Bleed 10, DC 29), Aid Allies +6, Strategy, Act as One, Natural-Born Leader, Cavalier's Charge, Expert Trainer, Banner (60 Feet +6 Fear, +5 attack on charge, +2 Morale vs Will), Mighty Charge, Demanding Challange, Supreme Charge, Aura of Courage, Recklesness, Controlled Charge, Stubborn Mind, Greater Banner, Smite Evil, Poison Immunity, Permanent Cloud Wings, Permanent Adamantine Wings, Bravery +7 (30 Feet Mind Effecting), Tactician (6/day), Weapon Training +3 (Heavy Blades/Light Blades/Polearms), Armor Training (Armored Juggernaut, Armor Specialization) Gear Lance +5 Gale Wind (+6 Mithral Saber Lightning Blast) +5 Gladius (Speed, Defending, Ghost Touch) +1 Composite Longbow STR+7 Knights Shield (+6 Heavy Mithral Shield, Epic Reflection) Golem Armor (+6 Adamantine Full Plate Determination, Ghost Touch, Sustenance, Regeneration, +8 STR) Ring of Protection +5/Universal Energy Resistance, Greater Silver Star (+6 Amult of Natural Armor) Helm of Mind Blank Headband of Mental Perfection +2 Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Masterwork Backpack Noble Outfit Folding Ladder Silk Rope 100 Ft Medium Tent Cloak Of Resistance +5 Bracers of Relentless Might Boots of Striding Ring of Freedom Bag of Holding Type 4 Quiver of Plenty '''Materia 3/Day: Heal 2/Days: Holy Ward 1/Day: True Ressurection Scarab Of Protection (7 Uses) Scabbard of Blessed and Keen Category:PCs Category:People